


Love is a losing game

by hazzunah



Category: No Fandom
Genre: :), Ah aussi, Amour caché, C'est assez triste, C'est pour ça que ça fait mal ?, Domestic Violence, Elle se déroule comme la pellicule d'un film, Et l'histoire est construite sous forme de fragments, F/F, F/M, Fin assez ouverte, Heterosexual Sex, J'adore les clins d'oeils, J'ai écrit ça pour dénoncer les violences conjugales, Je crois que c'est assez réel, Larry font une apparition, Le titre vient d'une chanson de Amy Winehouse, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mais c'est surtout un clin d'oeil, Mais en même temps non, Mais il n'y a aucun suicide, Mention de suicide, Non consentement, Photographe, Vous verrez, en gros
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzunah/pseuds/hazzunah
Summary: C'est peut-être l'histoire de l'amour de Charly et de Sayo.Ou celle de l'amour de Sayo et Mathéo.Ce n'est peut-être même pas une histoire d'amour.Juste celle d'une femme qui essaye de se battre.Parce que,Love is a losing game.





	Love is a losing game

**Author's Note:**

> Avant de commencer, parce que je pense que c'est utile :
> 
> \- Le numéro 3919 est le numéro de référence destiné aux personnes victimes de violences conjugales. C'est anonyme alors si vous vivez une situation de ce genre : APPELEZ. S'il vous plaît. Ça pourrait vous sauver la vie.  
> \- Et en cas d'urgence, vous pouvez aussi appeler gratuitement la police ou la gendarmerie (17 ou 112) 
> 
> Bonne lecture. :)

**LOVE IS A LOSING GAME**

 

 

_Dans le noir, j’ai peur d’accrocher aux aspérités de ta peau. J’ai peur de tout._

_De ta bouche qui me respire et dont je n’arrive plus à reconnaître les baisers._

_J’ai peur de tes mains._

_De tes mains qui serrent mes cuisses fermées._

_Fort._

_J’ai peur._

 

_Est-ce que tu as oublié que tu disais que l’amour était comme un soleil en éclipse, un soleil à regarder les yeux ouverts, à s’en brûler les paupières, à s’en rendre aveugle ?_

_Est-ce que tu as oublié ?_

 

_Maintenant tes doigts sont collants de goudron_

_Ils laissent des traces noires sur mon corps_

_Indélébiles._

 

_Et j’ai mal._

 

_*_

 

 

 

Mina rit en renversant la tête en arrière. La sueur le long de ses tempes glissent sur mes mains quand je prends son visage entre mes doigts. Je veux que son corps colle au mien, qu’il ne s’en détache plus. Je veux le poids de sa poitrine sur la mienne, ridiculement petite. Je veux sa langue éclat de pistaches. Sa beau d’ébène sur la surface lisse et blanche de mon ventre. Son corps en apesanteur. Son odeur imprégnée dans le tissu de mon canapé.

 

Je l’embrasse.

Ca ne dure que quelques secondes.

Le goût de pistaches explosé sur la langue.

 

Elle recule, rit encore. Puis elle met une distance entre nos deux corps et elle se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Elle me regarde avec sa bouche moqueuse, et ses mots qui mordent, qui ne me laissent aucun répit.

 

-C’est pas parce que ton Louis t’as quitté pour un mec qu’il faut changer de bord à ton tour.

 

Le bout de mes doigts est lourd, comme si tout le sang de mon corps s’y était rassemblé pour coaguler. Je tends la main pour baisser le son de la musique.

 

-Louis n’a pas changé de bord, il était bi de toute façon. Et on avait une relation libre. Donc techniquement, on ne sortait pas vraiment ensemble.

-Il t’as largué.

-Ta gueule.

 

Je lui balance le premier coussin que j’ai sous la main et elle rit encore.

Bordel.

J’aime ce rire moi. Je veux faire l’amour dans le bruit de ce rire. Et j’ai toujours son goût de pistaches dans la bouche.

 

Mina me fixe avec son air de tout savoir et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m’énerve, ça me donne l’impression que je dois me justifier, que je dois tout lui dire, tout lui déballer.

 

-On était d’accord, ok ? On en a parlé avant, tous les deux. Et puis son mec est adorable, ils vont très bien ensemble. Je suis contente pour lui.

 

Silence.

 

-Et arrête de me regarder comme ça putain !

 

Je lui tourne le dos et j’attrape mon paquet de clopes sur la table avant d’ouvrir la porte coulissante menant à mon minuscule balcon. Il fait chaud dehors, une chaleur moite qui se colle à mes vêtements, comme le corps de Mina tout à l’heure, quand on dansait.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai fait ça. L’embrasser.

Je ne suis même pas amoureuse d’elle en plus. Je suis... Je suis, en bordel. Un bordel de frustration mélangé à des restes de colère et de désir et, voilà.

 

Mina se glisse à son tour sur le balcon et son épaule nue touche la mienne.

 

-Désolée Charlie. Je voulais pas... Enfin tu vois.

 

Non, je vois pas. Mets des mots sur les choses, j’sais pas. C’est si dur que ça de s’exprimer correctement ? C’est pas parce que je t’aime, que tu es mon amie, que tu es importante, que tu as le droit de juger une de mes relations. C’est pas parce que je t’embrasse que tu peux faire des blagues nulles sur ma sexualité. Et tu sais quoi, j’en ai pas moi, de sexualité. Je m’en fous, je m’en tape. Je voulais juste une bouche contre la mienne, je voulais juste que ce soit la tienne parce que ton rire me rends heureuse. T’es contente ?

 

-C’est rien.

 

J’écrase ma cigarette dans le cendrier posé en équilibre sur le balcon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à fumer, c’était un truc de Louis, après l’amour. C’est un truc qui me rappelle le goût de ses baisers froids. C’est un truc parce qu’il me manque un peu, je crois.

 

Mina m’enlace quelques secondes. Son corps sent la sueur à présent, je n’aime plus tellement. On rentre à nouveau à l’intérieur. Elle met une série sur ma télé, je regarde à peine, j’ai plus envie. Je veux me retrouver toute seule et écrire sur mon mur avec un feutre à encre invisible que je ne mangerais plus jamais de pistaches de ma vie. Je fais semblant de m’endormir, la tête enfoncée dans le coussin large de mon canapé. Mina finit par éteindre la télé. Elle me secoue légèrement et puis elle renonce. Je garde les yeux définitivement clos. Je l’écoute marcher dans mon appartement, en faire le tour, récupérer sa veste sur la commode, sortir un papier du meuble et me griffonner un mot, et puis ses pas s’éloignent et elle claque la porte. J’attends un peu avant de bouger. J’ai du mal à rouvrir les yeux. J’ai peur d’être toute seule en fait.

Je me sens très lourde de l’intérieur. Mon estomac fait des vagues qui raclent les bords de ma cage thoracique. Je chiffonne le mot que Mina m’a laissé sans même le lire et je le jette dans la poubelle sous mon bureau.

Il est presque minuit. Nuit noire, ciel d’encre, j’ai encore envie de fumer, ça me bouffe ce truc, c’est tous les mots silencieux dans ma tête qui se bousculent.

Je déteste tellement mon appartement vide. C’est pour ça que j’invite toujours des gens. C’est pour ça que mes amis passent me voir à n’importe quelle heure de la journée. Mais là il n’y a personne et je tourne mon portable entre mes doigts. J’ai envie d’appeller Louis, de lui demander de me parler un peu. Qu’il me dise que notre amour à nous c’est un amour en ellipses, un amour sous les mots, un amour tout tiède qui ne se voit pas à l’oeil nu. J’ai envie qu’il colle son bras au mien et qu’on regarde nos deux tatouages assortis, lui le soleil et moi la lune, c’est niais mais c’est ancrée à tout jamais, ça a un sens.

Je repose mon portable.

Je ne suis pas dépendante de Louis. Et puis il est minuit, je n’ai pas le droit de le déranger comme ça même si ça ne le gêne pas, même si son mec m’adore et que je suis sûr qu’il lui prendrait le téléphone des mains pour me faire la conversation.

Je suis assez grande pour me gérer toute seule, pour ne pas me cogner la tête contre les murs, pour respirer dans le noir.

 

Je fais un détour par la cuisine et je me fais deux tartines de beurre chocolat avant de retourner sur le balcon. Je m’assois sur ma petite chaise en plastique, les jambes serrées contre ma poitrine. Je regarde la lumière tamisée de l’appartement d’en face. Je peux presque voir à l’intérieur, tant la fenêtre est proche. Il y a une personne qui marche devant le rideau, une silhouette floue. Je plisse un peu les yeux. Un corps féminin.

Je mords dans ma tartine.

La fenêtre s’ouvre doucement.

C’est une jeune femme. Je la reconnais, je l’ai déjà croisé dans l’ascenseur. Ses yeux sont deux amandes noires qui fuyent tous les regards. Ses yeux ne se posent jamais, ils sont comme deux pierres lisses et glissantes de pluie.

Elle est en chemise de nuit, du lin blanc.

Au début elle ne me voit pas. Elle étend ses bras sur le rebord du balcon, sa tête bascule et son front touche le métal froid. Sa nuque est blanche. Le haut de son dos est rond. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens son corps si fort, comme s’il était tout près, comme si dans la nuit il allait me toucher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je cesse de manger, pourquoi mon ventre se tord lentement, c’est la même sensation que lorsqu’une main l’écrase pour l’embrasser ensuite. Je suis suspendu à ses mouvements. J’ai peur et je ne sais pas de quoi.

Elle relève lentement le visage. Ses yeux se figent dans les miens comme s’ils avaient toujours su qu’ils étaient là, à regarder. Ses yeux sont terriblement noirs, ses yeux sont terrifiés et pleins de poison, ses yeux ont mal, ses yeux sont des caresses bordés d’épines, ses yeux me hurlent quelque chose que je ne comprends pas pendant un dixième de seconde.

Puis ils redeviennent lisses et mats. Ils se ferment Ils n’ont rien à dire.

Elle reste encore un moment comme ça, droite, à m’observer sans un mot. Puis elle recule, la lumière douce de la chambre l’enveloppe entièrement et la porte se referme.

 

 

*

 

 

_Dans le secret de la nuit_

_Mon amour_

_Je rêve que tu meurs_

_Que ton cerveau explose entre mes mains_

 

_Je rêve de te faire disparaître_

_Que ma peau redevienne blanche_

_Qu’elle oublie_

 

_Je rêve_

_Que le soleil sorte de l’éclipse_

_Et qu’il m’éblouisse_

 

_Je rêve de brûler_

_Dans une lumière qui éclabousserait les ombres._

 

 

 

_*_

 

 

 

Je la croise le lendemain, dans la cour intérieure de notre immeuble, ma poubelle à la main. Elle est accroupie devant un bac de fleurs, à tailler les plantes. Je ne sais pas si elle remarque ma présence car elle ne se retourne pas pour me parler, elle ne dit rien, elle reste juste penchée vers les pétales blanches avec son sécateur.

Je vais mettre ma poubelle dans le local et je retourne dehors, les yeux rivés sur son dos. Dans un coin il y a un petit robinet et je me lave les mains. Elle, se relève. Je la vois essuyer ses doigts plein de terre sur son jean et puis se tourner légèrement vers moi, mine de rien.

 

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de changer d’avis et je lui fais face avec un grand sourire.

 

-Bonjour !

 

Son visage est tellement... Inexpressif. Vide. Mort. Seuls ses yeux font des allers retours entre moi et le mur sur le côté. Est-ce que c’est de la timidité ? Ou juste une gêne affreuse de se retrouver face à moi après hier soir ? Mais sait-elle au moins que c’était moi, qui l’observait ? Je n’en suis pas sûre.

 

-Bonjour...

-Vous, hm, je ne savais pas que les fleurs étaient à vous.

 

Je dis n’importe quoi. La honte putain. « Je ne savais pas que les fleurs étaient à vous gngngn. » Mais au moins, ma remarque a le mérite de la faire sourire légèrement.

 

-Elles sont à tout le monde. C’est une cour collective. Mais je m’en occupe.

-Tous les jours ?

-Oui.

 

Je n’avais jamais remarqué. Elle ne travaille pas ? C’est vrai que j’ai l’impression qu’elle reste toujours dans l’appartement, les fenêtres sont constamment ouvertes... Peut-être qu’elle bosse depuis son ordinateur, quelque chose comme ça.

 

-C’est... Courageux. Enfin, je veux dire, sinon elles mourraient.

 

Elle tourne la tête pour regarder les fleurs. C’est étrange. Son visage est si doux et coupant à la fois. Son corps comme une surface lisse et dure sur laquelle je n’ai aucune prise.

 

-Oui. C’est vrai...

 

Je lui souris. J’ai envie de lui parler encore mais je ne sais pas de quoi. J’ai envie qu’on s’assoit toutes les deux sur la petite table de jardin au milieu de la cour et qu’elle me raconte comment poussent les fleurs, n’importe quoi, mais juste qu’elle parle.

 

Elle relève la tête. Elle dit :

 

-Il y a longtemps que vous regardiez ma fenêtre ?

 

Poing dans le ventre. Je reste bien droite. Je n’ai pas honte mais j’ai mal quelque part dans le sternum, ça appuie. Je hausse les épaules, en faisant genre d’être naturelle, d’être cool. Elle me déstabilise. Elle me fait un peu peur. Ce sont ses yeux. Si noirs, on y voit pas la pupille. Il n’y en a pas. Elle est noyée dans le reste.

 

-Non. Je venais juste de m’installer sur mon balcon.

-D’accord.

 

Elle se penche, elle récupère ses outils de jardinage. Son t-shirt se relève et j’aperçois le bas de son dos, les os ronds de sa colonne vertébrale. Je détourne le regard. Elle me dit « bonne journée » et puis elle part.

 

 

*

 

 

-Ca va toi ?... Je suis stressée à cause de mon book à rendre... Non, non rien de spécial pourtant... Ah ? C’est super ! … Moi, pas vraiment. Je suis toute seule ce soir... Mina est passée l’autre jour mais en ce moment tu sais, tout le monde est un peu surmené par les examens... Oui, c’est ce que je me dis ! … Ok ! Merci d’avoir appelé Lou... Passe une bonne soirée !

 

Je raccroche. Pendant un moment, les yeux dans le vide, je me contente de passer mon pouce sur la vitre de mon téléphone. Sa surface lisse et froide m’apaise. Je vais me faire un bain. Il faut que je bouge, que je fasse quelque chose. Il faut que je lise, que je regarde une série, que j’entende quelqu’un parler.

 

La solitude est en train de m’avaler.

J’ai toujours eu tellement peur de ça. Depuis que je suis gamine, depuis que mon père a quitté ma mère et s’est enfui à l’autre bout du monde, dirait un psy. Depuis toujours. Quand j’étais au collège j’avais des tas d’amis dans ma tête, en réalité et sur internet. Je me livrais à tout le monde, je rencontrais quelqu’un et je lui disais tout, j’adorais mettre mes secrets entre les mains des inconnus, j’adorais me dire qu’ils savaient, que je n’étais pas seule au monde, que des gens pouvaient me comprendre parce que je leur avais tout donné de moi. J’adorais être une lumière sans ombres, un corps en plein soleil.

J’ai eu terriblement de la chance de ne jamais tomber sur des connards sans nom.

 

J’aime trop fort aussi. Je suis incapable de m’en empêcher, incapable de ne pas finir dans les bras de quelqu’un après une soirée, incapable de rester célibataire plus d’un mois, incapable de ne pas avoir envie de mains sur ma peau, de mains qui me touchent et m’apprennent par cœur, de mains ivres de ma peau qui la tire, l’arrache, la malaxe, la blesse, la troue, la lèche, la rende moite et rêche, tout.

 

Tout à l’heure j’ai pleuré. Recroquevillé sur moi-même, parce que les fleurs sentaient bon, parce que j’avais besoin de quelqu’un qui ne parte pas, parce que je voulais une bouche à embrasser, je ne sais pas, juste une personne qui m’ouvre la porte de mon propre appartement. Parce que soudainement, je venais de me rendre compte que j’étais terriblement seule depuis Louis. Qu’il n’était plus là. Qu’il ne le serait plus jamais.

 

Je suis tellement égoïste. Au téléphone je n’ai rien dit, mais au milieu de ma crise de larmes j’ai souhaité très fort qu’il me revienne, même sans amour, qu’il soit juste là et qu’il reste jusqu’à ce que je me sente assez forte pour vivre seule.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Une serviette de bain autour de moi, j’arpente mon salon en sautant par dessus les clichés posés par terre. Des tas de photos que je dois assembler pour mon book. Je n’arrive pas du tout à y trouver un sens. Je voulais une ligne directrice claire, mais finalement, devant mon travail, je me rends compte qu’il n’y en a aucun. Et dans un mois je dois l’envoyer.

 

Je m’assois sur la table basse, les mains entre mes cuisses pour ne pas céder à la tentation de se ronger les ongles. J’ai choisi de photographier exclusivement des femmes. Des tas de femmes, de tout âge. Elles me regardent toutes depuis le tapis. Leurs regards me supplient, je ne sais pas de quoi. J’ai peur d’elles. J’ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je voulais les mettre en valeur, maintenant je ne sais plus. Est-ce que leurs yeux m’appellent à l’aide ? Ce sont toutes des femmes que je trouvais belles et tristes. Prises au hasard. Rencontrées comme ça, à la fac, au coin d’une rue, dans le métro. J’ai écrit leur prénom en bas de chacune des photos.

 

Je les dis à voix haute.

 

Diane, Vicky, Françoise, Nadja, Ophélie, Mélissa, Jeanne, Amandine, Lise, Atlas, Pauline, Anne, Clara, Myriam, Hortense, Winry, Gisèle, Rose, Gabrielle, Ouria, Naïssé...

 

J’ai un morceau de vous en moi. Et si vous m’appreniez à vivre ? Si vous me disiez le sens de tout ça ? Est-ce que vous aussi, vous rêvez d’aimer, d’aimer les yeux fermés, d’aimer et d’être plongées entièrement dans cette amour-là, définitif, aveuglant, terrible ? Est-ce que vous aussi, vous n’avez que ça en tête, mettre votre vie dans les bras d’une autre ?

 

Ou est-ce seulement moi ?

 

Je soupire. Je me masse les tempes lentement, et puis je me redresse. J’ai mal au dos. J’ai froid. Ma serviette est devenue rêche autour de moi.

Je me glisse dans ma chambre, lumière éteinte. J’ai envie de dormir.

 

Et puis, par la fenêtre de ma chambre, j’aperçois la voisine, au balcon comme hier soir. Je ne sais pas si elle me voit, mais elle regarde dans ma direction. Le temps se fige à nouveau. Lent. Il précède mes pas, il m’attire. Je marche, j’ouvre la fenêtre. Le soir tombe, le mur de l’immeuble est mauve et jaune, elle est toute entière dans cette lumière. Sa peau est belle. Je veux lui dire ça. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne peux pas crier. J’ai peur qu’elle s’en aille comme la veille. Je veux lui dire de rester, de me regarder toute la nuit, de me dire ses secrets en silence, avec ses yeux.

 

Alors très vite, je me penche, j’attrape un papier sur ma table de nuit. Je le plie pour en faire un avion et sur l’aile droite, j’écris :  « J’aimerais regarder les étoiles avec vous pendant très longtemps. » C’est tellement stupide comme phrase. Mais c’est la première chose qui m’est venue à l’esprit.

 

Il n’y a pas de vent dehors. Je sors ma main par la fenêtre. Je la vois froncer légèrement les sourcils. Et puis elle esquisse un sourire lorsque j’envoie mon avion.

Il glisse en ligne droite jusqu’à elle. Elle l’attrape, le déplie. Elle sourit encore, un peu plus. Et puis elle chiffone le papier et elle me fait un petit signe désolé de la tête avant de rentrer à l’intérieur.

 

J’ai envie de sangloter mais j’peux pas.

Faut que je sois forte.

 

 

*

 

 

_Tu es dans la couleur bleue de ta chambre. Je le sais, confusément. Depuis des jours, je le sais. Quelques fois, j’aperçois ton ombre noire dans la transparence du rideau. Tu es toujours immobile. Tu observes._

_Je n’ai pas peur de toi. Depuis des jours, j’aime ton regard sur moi, ton regard fondu dans le tissu léger et blanc._

_Je te croise quelques fois, dans la cage d’escalier. Nous prenons l’ascenseur ensemble. Tu détournes le regard, mal à l’aise. Tes cheveux sont longs et roux. Tes joues sont tapissées de tâches brunes. Un piercing au nez et un écarteur à l’oreille droite. Tu as les yeux ocres. Je te fixe moi, en pleine lumière. J’aimerais te dire que je sais, que j’ai remarqué ta silhouette derrière le rideau, tous les soirs vers dix-neuf heures. J’aimerais te prendre la main et te demander pourquoi. Pourquoi moi._

_Je n’ai pas peur de toi._

_J’ai tout de suite compris que ce n’était pas toi et tes yeux qui me fuyaient, le danger._

_Il était bien plus proche que ça._

 

 

_*_

 

 

Pendant trois jours, je ne la vois pas.

Chercher son reflet derrière les rideaux de la fenêtre devient pourtant mon passe-temps favori. J’en oublie le monde extérieur. Je mange sur mon lit, en tailleur, le nez collé à la vitre froide donnant sur l’extérieur. Je passe mes soirées sur mon balcon à écrire dans mon carnet, à gribouiller, et à fumer jusqu’à avoir envie de vomir du goût du tabac.

 

Le samedi, Louis me propose de venir à une petite soirée avec ses potes du théâtre que j’aimais bien mais je refuse, prétextant un mal de tête. Il ne m’envoie pas d’autres messages qu’un petit smiley panda.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m’enferme à ce point, je crois que ça m’énerve. J’ai envie de la revoir. J’aime son regard. Les yeux des gens, c’est ce que je regarde en premier quand je photographie et elle... Je n’arrive pas à capter ce qu’ils veulent dire. Je veux les voir de plus près, je veux qu’ils s’illuminent, je veux réussir à deviner l’ombre de sa pupille dans le noir de l’iris. Je veux qu’elle me parle d’elle, de ce qu’elle fait dans la vie.

 

 

 

*

 

 

_Je sors de la douche enroulée dans ma serviette de bain. J’ai été à la piscine cette après-midi, une heure. Une petite-fille a fixé mon bleu sur la hanche, et j’ai eu honte alors je suis partie. Dans le métro j’ai un peu pleuré, et les gens détournaient le regard pour ne pas avoir à me parler._

_La lumière dans l’appartement est douce. Le soleil tombe en poussière sur le parquet. Je l’effleure de mes pieds nus. Je m’arrête un instant, à la fenêtre du salon. Je vois la tienne à demi-cachée. Tu es là. Je le sais. J’aperçois la forme de ton corps qui bouge dans le fond. Les rideaux sont tirés. Tu es dans cette heure de la journée ou tu te promènes en débardeur et en short, les cheveux enlaçant tes épaules. Tu es dans cette heure de la journée où tu restes à l’affut du moindre de mes mouvements, je le sais._

_Je marche jusqu’à la chambre, résolument. J’ai un poing dans le ventre, une boule de chaleur. Au milieu de tous les regards fuyants, j’ai envie que le tien s’arrête définitivement sur mon corps, et qu’il y imprime sa marque._

_Je passe la porte et je laisse tomber la serviette à mes pieds. Je respire longuement. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. La fenêtre est ouverte. Je suis recouverte de la lumière du soleil. Je baisse les yeux sur ma peau nue. Le bleu sur ma hanche est presque vert. Les hématomes le long de mes bras ne sont plus qu’un souvenir ancien aux reflets sombres._

_Je relève la tête_

_et tu es là._

_Dans l’encadrement des rideaux. Ton corps est flou et immobile à la fois._

_Nous nous observons l’une et l’autre._

_Le temps s’étire._

_Je suis incapable de faire un mouvement._

_Je pense à tes mains qui doivent trembler._

_Est-ce que tu entends mon souffle qui s’emballe dans ma poitrine ?_

_Est-ce que tu imagines poser tes doigts sur mon ventre, et sentir comme il se tord de quelque chose d’inconnue jusqu’à alors ?_

_Est-ce que tu veux, franchir l’espace vide entre nos deux fenêtres et venir m’enlacer, embrasser le bleu sur ma hanche, tout réparer ?_

 

_Lentement, ton corps recule._

_Tu disparaîs._

 

_Je reste immobile quelques secondes, et puis mes jambes tremblent et cessent de me porter. Je tombe sur le parquet innondé de soleil. Je me regarde dans le reflet du miroir. Je me vois pour la première fois._

 

_Tu m’as vu toi aussi, n’est-ce pas ?_

 

 

*

 

 

Il faisait si chaud. Je me souviens de ça, de la chaleur, partout, sur et entre mes cuisses. Je me souviens m’être retournée, mon stylo à la main et t’avoir vu dans l’éclat blanc du soleil. Tout ton corps me faisait face, tout ton corps était magnifique.

Je me suis approchée du rideau, j’étais collée au tissu, je respirais à travers lui, je ne bougeais même plus les doigts, j’étais là, si loin de toi et à la fois comme plongée dans ton existence entière, inconnue et amante. J’étais brûlée par le désir si profond que j’avais eu de ta peau de ton sourire de tes mains de tes yeux j’étais brûlée par cela qui m’était si subitement offert.

C’est pour ça que j’ai reculé ce jour-là.

 

 

*

 

 

A nouveau, cinq jours et elle n’est plus là.

Je passe des heures à la fenêtre. Assise par terre sur mon balcon, je trie les photos pour mon book, je les assemble, et j’observe par dessus la rambarde si elle ne sort pas dehors. Mais rien. Les rideaux sont tirés. Je n’arrive même pas à apercevoir de la lumière.

 

J’en viens à imaginer que tout était faux, que j’ai inventé son corps nu, que j’ai inventé la lumière blanche sur sa peau. Je m’épuise. Je n’arrive pas à dormir, mes nuits ne sont qu’elles en apesanteur, elle tapisse mon plafond, elle me sourit, j’ai peur des obsessions et elle en est une, j’ai l’impression que ses bras m’agrippent comme des lianes, qu’ils ne me laissent plus respirer. J’ai peur de me réveiller dans le noir et de me rendre compte que tout ça n’avait rien à voir avec la réalité.

 

Le samedi je n’en peux plus et je décide d’aller directement chez elle. Je n’ai qu’un palier à traverser mais je reste plantée devant la porte d’entrée, à fixer son prénom au-dessus de la sonette, pendant un temps infiniment long. _Sayo M. et Mathéo L._ C’est son copain je crois, je l’ai déjà croisé plusieurs fois. J’espère qu’il n’est pas là.

 

Je sonne.

 

Mes doigts tremblent un peu alors je glisse mes mains dans les poches arrières de mon jean et j’évite de me balancer d’avant en arrière. Il y a un bruit de pas rapide et la porte s’entrouvre. C’est elle. Ses sourcils se froncent un peu en me voyant et elle se mord la lèvre, rapidement. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ses yeux m’examinent de bas en haut puis elle murmure :

 

-Oui ?

 

Je cligne des yeux.

 

-Euh... Je... Je vous dérange ?

-Un peu. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

 

Ah. Merde. J’ai envie de mourir. De disparaître sous terre, très très loin d’elle. Elle me fixe avec tellement d’intensité que je finis par bégayer :

 

-Hm, en fait, je suis en train de faire un gâteau et je me suis rendue compte que je n’avais plus de lait. Vous pourriez me dépanner ?

-D’accord.

 

Elle referme la porte. Je ferme les yeux très forts. J’ai mal dans les tempes, un battement sourd et oppressant. Dans le silence, j’entends des éclats de voix provenant de son appartement. Son copain doit être là. C’est peut-elle pour ça que je la dérangeais. Si ça se trouve, il est en train de travailler ou de se reposer ou...

La porte s’ouvre à nouveau et cette fois elle sort de l’appartement et referme derrière elle. Elle tient la bouteille de lait contre son ventre et me regarde avec cet air que je ne comprends pas, ses grands yeux noirs pleins de nœuds. Et puis, d’un geste brusque, elle me tend la bouteille et dit très vite :

 

-Si tu veux venir, fais-le dans l’après-midi s’il-te-plaît.

 

Je n’ai même pas le temps de répondre qu’elle disparaît déjà derrière sa porte d’entrée.

 

 

 

*

 

 

_Je n’ai pas peur du goût du sang. J’aime dans la douleur des coups et des fissures, j’aime mal, j’aime et j’ai peur, c’est peut-être parce que j’ai peur que j’aime._

 

_Je grouille de choses terrifiantes. Je suis un magma de colère, de peau âbimée et décharnée. J’ai honte et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de m’observer dans le miroir de la salle de bain, d’être nue et d’écarter les cuisses et de dire : c’est pour ça que je souffre autant ? C’est vraiment pour ça ?_

 

 

 

_*_

 

 

Je n’ose pas.

Je passe devant la porte de son appartement en rentrant du supermarché.

Je ne m’arrête pas.

 

 

*

 

 

 _Cigarettes after sex_ dans l’appartement. Je danse en short dans mon salon. Les lumières sont blanches et grises, le tapis doux sous les pieds.

 

A quelques mètres de là, elle pleure allongée sur son lit, le genou abimé d’une gamine de cinq ans, mais elle n’est pas tombée de vélo, elle.

 

Je tourne je tourne sur moi-même. Le monde n’a pas de sens.

J’ai tellement envie qu’on m’aime dans la musique et le bruit de la pluie.

 

Le goût du sang dans la bouche elle renifle ravale ses larmes, ça sert à rien de toute façon.

Lumières électriques sur sa peau éparpillée.

 

J’ai le souffle court, je pleure en dansant, j’ai toujours si mal au cœur comme s’il coulait à l’intérieur de mon ventre, j’veux des mains contre moi.

 

Ce qu’elle voudrait c’est un corps qui réchauffe le sien, un regard pour lui dire de se relever, que c’est pas si grave, que l’amour a toujours été une longue souffrance pour tout le monde, qu’il y aura d’autres matins dans les rayons mauves du soleil.

 

J’éteins toutes les lumières, je suis dans le noir, je suis collée au mur, je fume en regardant le blanc des mes pieds. Face à moi la fenêtre de son appartement tout est éteint je l’imagine dormir paisiblement son corps sous les draps son copain qui embrasse le sommet de son épaule j’ai mal j’ai mal au cœur.

 

Elle tremble en marchant vers la salle de bain. La porte a claqué derrière lui pourtant. Elle est seule. Elle n’arrive pas à s’arrêter de pleurer, pas de larmes juste des petits gémissements douloureux, qu’elle tente d’étouffer. Dans le noir tout résonne, elle s’arrête devant la porte elle est épuisée elle veut que tout s’arrête que le monde soit recouvert d’une poussière épaisse et moite et ne la laisse plus respirer.

 

Je ferme les yeux je pense à mon corps disparaissant dans le sol je pense à être happé dans un trou noir venu de l’univers qu’une pluie de météorites s’abattent sur la terre, j’imagine des catastrophes comme s’il n’y en avait pas déjà assez, j’imagine mes catastrophes personnelles qui m’abatteraient d’un coup sec sans que je n’ai besoin de faire un geste j’imagine j’imagine j’imagine.

 

Lentement elle se relève, ses poignets tremblent, elle a mal partout, elle ne sait plus depuis quand, elle a peur toute seule. Elle se traine jusqu’au salon, ouvre la porte battante du balcon. En face, l’appartement est plongé dans le noir.

 

Quand j’ouvre les paupières elle est là, juste en face de moi. Les mains appuyés sur la rambarde du balcon. Elle regarde en bas, j’ai l’estomac qui se serre une sueur froide dans le dos je sais pas pourquoi mais je la vois déjà se laisser tomber je sais pas pourquoi mais je n’arrive pas à bouger je suis collée au mur mes doigts tremblent

 

sur la rambarde gelée mais elle n’a pas peur elle y a pensé si souvent et ce soir l’appartement d’en face n’est pas allumé, tout le monde dort et tout le monde s’en fout et elle, elle n’en peut plus c’est trop difficile elle n’est pas capable de supporter tout ça pas capable

 

de faire un geste, je suis comme face à l’écran gigantesque du cinéma et le film se déroule en noir et blanc, la bande est lente je la vois prendre une longue inspiration et

 

ce n’est pas si difficile au milieu de la nuit, il suffit juste de

 

 

se laisser tomber, c’est ce qu’elle va faire et

 

de cesser d’écouter les bruits du monde tout autour de faire comme s’il n’existait pas et

 

non

 

le vent

 

non

 

la nuit si profonde

 

non

 

le murmure de la musique

 

non

 

mourir dans le murmure de la musique

 

NON

 

mourir

 

-NON !

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Je fais lentement couler l’eau bouillante dans les tasses. Un nuage de vapeur monte jusqu’à mon visage, le rend moite. Je repose la bouilloire sur son socle et je prends mon plateau.

Dans le salon, elle est assise sur mon canapé, entre deux coussins, prostrée. Elle regarde à peine autour d’elle, les mains serrées entre ses cuisses. Elle ressemble à un petit animal aux aguets. J’ai peur de l’effrayer.

Doucement, je pose le plateau sur la table basse et je vais m’asseoir près d’elle. Elle me sourit un peu, un sourire brouillé de larmes, un sourire qui a mal partout.

 

On ne parle pas. On se regarde juste très longtemps, dans les lumières bleues de la nuit. Sa peau me semble translucide, ses yeux si fatigués.

Je voudrais lui demander pourquoi mais je n’ose pas. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu’elle répondrait.

 

-Qu’est-ce que c’était, la musique ?

 

Je regarde ses lèvres bouger dans l’obscurité. La musique... Je me lève, remet le CD. Elle me remercie.

On boit notre thé en se regardant et je ne savais pas que les regards pouvaient être des choses aussi profondes, que les regards pouvaient remplacer tous les mots du monde, qu’ils pouvaient faire reculer le temps, appuyer aussi fort que des mains dans la chair. Je ne savais pas que le regard d’un être humain pouvait être comme un ciel constellé d’étoiles, qu’il pouvait être à la fois doux et mordant, qu’il pouvait faire mal et aimer.

 

Je ne savais pas.

 

-Je ne savais pas.

 

Je sursaute à peine. Ca voix est un peau rauque de larmes. Elle se replie encore un peu dans mon canapé.

 

-Quoi ?

-Que l’on voyait aussi bien l’intérieur de mon appartement, d’ici.

 

Je tourne légèrement la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. En face c’est le balcon d’où elle allait sauter. En face c’est le balcon et je revois ses bras tendus au dessus de la rambarde, ses pieds nus qui allait l’enjamber, son visage si calme et déterminé.

J’entends encore ma voix traverser le silence de la nuit et venir la heurter pour qu’elle tombe en arrière.

 

-J’ai eu peur.

 

Elle ne répond pas et souffle sur le liquide brûlant dans sa tasse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça, mais j’ai besoin d’en parler. Je ne sais pas me taire. Et j’ai eu peur. J’ai encore les mains qui tremblent. Si elle avait sauté... je crois que je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.

 

-Je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour t’avoir fait peur.

-Non...

 

Je repose ma tasse sur la table.

 

-Non, je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais... Faire ça ?

 

Son regard se perd quelque part dans mon salon. Elle hausse les épaules.

 

-Je ne sais plus... C’était comme ça, à l’instant.

 

 

*

 

 

_Ton lit sent ton odeur. La couette, l’oreiller, le drap. J’ai le nez enfoui dedans, je le respire, je voudrais l’avaler, je me sens si bien. Tu as dit que tu partais à la douche, j’entends le bruit rassurant de l’eau qui coule, je pense à lui, quand il est dans la salle de bain et que la peur me cisaille le ventre qu’il revienne et pose ses mains sur moi._

_Je pense à lui, j’ai peur qu’il retourne dans l’appartement et qu’il le trouve vide, qu’il casse tout autour de lui._

_J’ai peur de mon corps qui n’a pas sauté et qui doit vivre encore, se plier, prendre les coups, apprendre à ne plus reculer._

_J’ai peur que tu me dises de partir demain matin, que tes yeux ne s’intéressent plus à moi, qu’ils soient lasses déjà._

_J’ai peur de tout._

 

_Mais ton odeur est si douce._

 

 

_*_

 

 

La chambre est plongée dans le noir mais j’aperçois son corps sous la couverture. J’ai mal au cœur. De la savoir si triste.

Moi même j’ai toutes ces choses qui ne vont pas droit dans ma tête, mais jamais au point d’avoir envie de mourir aussi brutalement. Jamais.

J’ai peur qu’elle recommence maintenant, j’ai peur de la perdre et je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai cette peur alors que je ne la connais presque pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi cette forme sous la couette me semble si importante.

 

J’hésite à rentrer dans le lit à mon tour. Je ne sais pas si elle a besoin d’être seule... Je crois que si j’étais elle, c’est ce que je voudrais.

Je prends un plaid et je me décide à aller dormir sur le canapé du salon. Mon portable est resté sur la table et j’hésite à envoyer un message à Louis pour lui demander quoi faire. Mais si je le fais il risque de rappliquer pour s’assurer que je vais bien alors je repose le téléphone en soupirant.

 

Je ferme les yeux. Toutes les images de la soirée affluent sous mes paupières. Je ne dois pas y penser. J’ai eu peur mais tout va bien maintenant, tout va bien. Elle est dans mon lit, elle ne va plus tenter de sauter par le balcon. Elle est dans mon lit.

 

Je rouvre les paupières. Au milieu des ombres de la nuit, j’aperçois mon book posé sur la table basse. Ouvert sur une page au hasard. Deux femmes inconnues qui me regardent avec l’air de tout me dire. Deux femmes que je ne comprends pas.

Je ne comprends personne.

Ni elles, ni celle qui dort dans mes draps.

 

C’est pour ça que mes photos n’ont pas de sens. A quoi bon savoir capter les regards si c’est pour ne rien y lire ?

 

Je me lève et j’attrape mon book. Je le feuillette rapidement. Il n’a pas de sens. Rien en a. Je n’ai plus envie de le présenter. Ce n’est pas ça qu’il faut que je fasse. Il faut... Il faut que ce soit la voisine, partout, il faut que ce soit ses yeux, il faut que j’apprenne les morceaux de son âme, et que je les photographie un par un.

 

Je déchire méthodiquement les photos, les pages, tout, des petits morceaux de papier noir et blanc qui tombent sur mes cuisses. Je ne l’entends même pas arriver derrière moi. Elle s’agenouille à mon côté, je la regarde, j’ai les yeux qui pleurent tous seuls, elle me prend le book des mains, les photos collées à mes paumes moites, elle secoue la tête, mais elle ne dit rien. Cette nuit n’a aucun sens, cette nuit défigure ma vie entière, cette nuit est un grand tunnel sombre qui ne me laisse plus respirer.

 

Elle m’emmène avec elle dans mon lit, me prend dans ses bras, c’est pas logique du tout mais je m’en fous, je pleure en me collant à son dos, je pleure longtemps comme un bébé. Des vagues dans le ventre. Ses mains froides qui essuient mes joues. Deux pupilles noires, insondables.

 

La chaleur de son corps sur le mien.

 

 

 

II

 

 

 

Vue du dessus.

 

Le lit.

 

Elles.

 

Tremblantes dans les couvertures blanches.

 

Les larmes qui creusent des rigoles jusque dans le parquet.

 

Charly pleure. Pourquoi ? Elle ne sait plus où elle va. Charly, toujours perdue, les yeux grands ouverts sur un monde qu’elle ne comprend pas. Charly, l’envie d’aimer plus forte que tout, l’envie d’aimer qui écrase le sternum. Charly, des flashs, le goût du tabac sur la langue, le corps qui n’a besoin que d’une autre chaleur pour respirer.

 

Sayo. La peau blanche bleue verte rouge violette jaune grise, la peau multicolore des coups enfoncés, la peau qui fait mal, la peau qui brûle qui démange qui gratte qui blesse, la peau qu’elle veut arracher mais la peur de devenir folle si elle le fait, totalement folle. Sayo. Perdue aussi, différement. Perdue dans un monde noir. Perdue, écrasée entre les bras de Mathéo.

 

Sayo et Charly.

Mains enlacées.

 

Sayo et Charly qui ne savent pas

Que la nuit n’a jamais été si claire.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Après ça, la vie reprend son cours.

Lente. Obsédante.

 

Quand je rentre de mes cours, elle est souvent là, à son balcon. Elle me sourit, ses cheveux dorés par le soleil. On s’envoit des avions de papier par dessus le vide, pour rire. C’est con. C’est délicieux. C’est comme vivre un amour adolescent un peu suspect, une longue première fois qui n’a pas de nom.

Quelque chose de différent.

 

Je lui écrit sur les ailes des avions des morceaux de poème que je prends dans les livres. Elle dit  « Je sais que c’est Eluard, je sais que c’est pas toi. » Je n’ose pas lui dire que la poésie, les mots, c’est moi aussi, c’est ce que je voudrais lui dire mais que je ne sais pas écrire assez bien.

 

Parfois, son appartement est vide, plongé dans le noir. Je passe mes soirées accoudée à la fenêtre de ma chambre et j’attends. Elle ne vient pas. Elle est comme disparue du monde entier. Pourtant, je sais qu’elle ne sort presque pas.

 

De temps en temps, je croise son copain dans l’escalier. On se dit bonjour sans se regarder. Je le déteste et je l’admire : c’est lui qui connaît ses secrets, lui qui a le droit de partager sa vie. C’est à lui qu’elle offre ses baisers, pour lui qu’elle rit.

 

Moi, je partage juste avec elle le souvenir d’une envie de mourir.

 

 

 

*

 

 

L’avion de papier vole au dessus du vide. Elle l’attrape, le déplie. Elle a toujours le cœur qui bat un peu dans l’attente des mots. Elle espère toujours que ce soit quelque chose de percutant, de plus fort que le reste.

 

_**Tu voudrais poser pour moi ? J’ai besoin d’un modèle pour mes photos.** _

 

Elle relève la tête. Charly l’a fixe sans un mot, à quelques mètres de là.

Elle sourit.

 

_**Oui.** _

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

_C’est la première fois que je fais ça pour quelqu’un. Je me sens nue._

_Je crois que je déteste._

 

_Ton regard qui n’a plus rien de vivant, ton regard fixé sur l’appareil photo, ton regard qui dévale mon corps, lisse, froid, calculateur._

 

_Je ne sais pas comment me tenir, je ne sais pas comment te regarder, si je dois avoir l’air d’un mannequin de magazine, ou de rien du tout, s’il faut que je laisse mes bras balants le long de mon corps ou s’il faut que j’ai l’air de savoir où aller._

 

_Je me concentre sur ta bouche qui marmonne des choses, sur l’odeur dans ton salon, sur la musique, différente de la dernière fois, plus lente encore._

_Tu me dis que je suis belle. Tu dis ça en me regardant vraiment, avec des yeux qui ont l’air de m’aimer. Je ne réponds pas. J’ai un peu mal au cœur, je pense au bleu qui s’étale sur le côté de mon ventre et que tu apercevras si je relève trop les bras._

_Je ne te demande pas à quoi ça servira, tout ça, ces photos. Je suis murée dans un silence sans nom, je vois bien qu’il te fait peur._

 

_Je vois bien que je te fais peur, parfois._

 

_Je rentre chez moi après, sans vraiment dire au revoir. Tu es déçue, je sais. Je pose simplement mes doigts sur les tiens. J’ai froid, je veux une autre vie où je n’aurai connu que tes yeux et ta bouche._

_Appartement plongé dans le noir, la rumeur de la télévision, une bière sur la table basse. Mais Mathéo n’est nul part. Je le cherche dans toutes les pièces, j’ai peur qu’il soit là, tapi dans l’obscurité, qu’il m’attrape les poignets et qu’il me hurle au visage._

_Tout est silencieux._

 

_Je prends une douche, j’applique ma pomade, les gestes sont mécaniques, répétés depuis mille fois. Je ne regarde même plus ma peau, le changement de couleur qui avant me fascinait, je me souviens, j’avais l’impression d’avoir des planètes sur les hanches sur les cuisses les bras le ventre les seins, maintenant rien, juste des tâches informes, immondes, des tâches que je veux détruire. Un jour, je plongerai mes mains dans ma peau et je l’arracherai, je n’en laisserai rien._

 

_Je m’enroule dans une grande serviette blanche et je traverse l’appartement. La fenêtre de ma chambre est grande ouverte sur le balcon. Charly est là, je le sais, assise sur son lit, le nez contre la vitre froide, si je m’approche elle me sourit, me fait un geste de la main, elle est heureuse de notre journée, triste que je ne sois pas restée davantage mais elle comprend, c’était bien déjà, la musique, les photos, mes sourires pour de faux et les siens pour de vrai._

 

_Je m’accoude au balcon. Elle ouvre sa fenêtre. On se regarde longtemps, comme ça, les yeux dans les yeux trop loin l’une de l’autre. Il y a un monde qui s’ouvre quand je suis en sa présence, un monde différent, pur, qui ne s’embarrasse de rien, un monde bleu pâle. Quand elle me regarde, j’oublie tout le reste, c’est idiot, c’est niais cliché de dire ça mais c’est tellement vrai que j’ai envie de tout laisser tomber et d’aller la rejoindre, de me plonger dans ses bras d’embrasser ses paupières, de lui dire de me protéger contre tout le reste, de fuir avec moi très loin des poings des blessures des mots crachés._

 

_Tu m’envoies un avion de papier. Il tombe à mes pieds, léger, blanc, porteur de tous les mots du monde. Je le déplie, ce n’est pas un poème, c’est toi tout entière._

 

**C’était un rêve, ton corps nu dans le soleil ?**

 

_Je me redresse. Non, ce n’était pas un rêve. C’était là, il y a des semaines. Je ne sais plus pourquoi j’ai fait ça. Tu t’en souviens alors ? Tu m’avais vraiment vu..._

_Je te souris. Relance l’avion dans ta direction. J’attends que tu te baisses pour enlever ma serviette. Je pense à tous les autres voisins. Non. Je n’y pense pas. Tes yeux sont à nouveau là, immenses, ciels ouverts sur le monde, tes yeux ont envie de moi je le sais, tes yeux me brûlent en entier. Je suis nue devant toi et si tu avances les mains tu ne me toucheras pas._

_La porte claque dans l’appartement. Je sursaute brusquement, recule jusque dans la chambre. Tes yeux ne me quittent pas, s’accrochent. Deux pierres translucides._

_Mathéo rentre dans la chambre. Je lui souris. Fenêtre ouverte sur la nuit. Il a un peu bu, je le sens à son haleine lorsqu’il m’embrasse mais ses mains sont des caresses lentes, ses mains ne font pas mal. Je me repose entièrement dans ses paumes larges, ses doigts qui coulent entre mes cuisses. Je m’agrippe à ses épaules. Il me dit que je suis belle, qu’il y a longtemps qu’il ne m’avait pas trouvé belle comme ça, il me dit qu’il a envie de moi. Je lui dis que je l’aime, je dis ça en fixant ta fenêtre, ton ombre sous les rideaux._

_Je n’ai pas honte._

_Je le laisse faire, son corps nu est lourd tout contre moi. Je l’aime dans ces moments d’amour là, quand il embrasse mon cou, quand ses lèvres disent mon prénom comme lors de nos toutes premières fois, je l’aime si fort quand il passe ses doigts sur mes hématomes, qu’il me dit qu’il s’excuse, qu’il est désolé pour ça, que nous c’est plus fort que tout, que j’peux pas le quitter._

_Non je peux pas._

_Je ne réponds rien. J’ai un orgasme. C’est bon, ça faisait si longtemps. J’ai un orgasme et je pense à elle, à ses mains, à sa bouche, à ses yeux derrière l’appareil de photographie. Je pense à elle qui me touche et je l’imagine si légère que le corps de Mathéo devient un poids qui m’opresse._

 

_Je n’ai pas honte._

_Mais j’ai mal au cœur quand même._

 

 

 

_*_

 

 

 

-C’est joli. Je ne me reconnais pas.

 

Je ris un peu. Sayo me tend la photo, elle en prend une autre. Elle s’observe avec recul, comme si ce n’était pas elle sur mes clichés.

Et je crois qu’effectivement, ça ne l’est pas.

 

Toujours le même problème. Les yeux dans lesquels on ne lit rien.

Je soupire. Repousse le petit tas de photographies.

 

Sayo se mordille la lèvre.

 

-Tu ne vas pas t’en servir pour, euh, ton examen ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ca ne va pas.

 

Son expression change et je m’empresse d’ajouter :

 

-Ce n’est pas à cause de toi. C’est moi. Je n’arrive pas à... A capter les regards.

 

Elle reprend un des clichés. C’est son visage, légèrement penché. Ses yeux délicatement bridés qui m’observe sous la frange de ses cheveux. Pupilles noires et lisses. Une tâche de lumière au milieu. Des veines sombres tout autour des paupières.

Elle caresse le papier glacé.

 

-C’est parce que tu ne sais rien de moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Quand tu ne connais pas quelqu’un, tu ne peux pas lire en lui. C’est impossible.

 

Je me lève, vais jusqu’à la cuisine pour aller chercher à boire. Je réfléchis. C’est vrai que sans savoir ses secrets, ce qui l’anime, ce qui lui plaît dans la vie, quelles sont ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses désirs inavoués... Je ne peux pas réussir à l’exposer aux autres. Je reviens vers elle, deux verres à la main. Elle m’observe, à moitié allongée sur mon canapé.

 

C’est étrange ce qui flotte entre nous. Parfois tout est extrêmement banal, parfois c’est ma voisine qui vient frapper chez moi et qui reste quelques heures pour discuter de tout et de rien, et puis soudain c’est Sayo, c’est la nuit, c’est un regard fuyant et un corps que je ne cesse de désirer sans pouvoir l’approcher.

Là maintenant, c’est encore autre chose.

Atmosphère lourde et pénétrante, ses paupières lasses qui me bouleversent, sa main qui se tend pour que je vienne près d’elle.

 

Je m’assois, doigts crispés autour de mon verre. Elle me sourit. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense quand elle caresse ma joue comme ça, quand elle effleure ma bouche en la fixant avec attention. Je pense à son copain et je suis mal à l’aise, l’autre jour je les ai vu faire l’amour, je n’arrivais pas à décrocher mon regard des ombres de leurs corps, je les ai vu et j’ai honte car j’avais envie d’être à sa place à lui, de la tenir entre mes mains et de plonger mon visage dans l’odeur de sa peau.

J’ai honte et en même temps j’ai conscience qu’elle joue avec moi, qu’il y a quelque chose qui n’a rien à voir avec de l’amitié lorsqu’elle me regarde comme ça, quelque chose de plus, qui me fait penser que si je me penchais pour l’embrasser, elle ne reculerait pas.

 

Je me racle légèrement la gorge, et je détourne le regard.

 

-Comment... Comment je peux apprendre te connaître ?

 

Sa main retombe sur sa cuisse.

 

-Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Pour me photographier ?

-Oui. Non... Aussi... Aussi pour te connaître, simplement.

-Tu en as envie ?

-Oui.

 

Je ne souris pas. J’ai un peu mal au ventre. J’ai peur de la suite, des mots après. De ses doigts qui bougent, qui attrapent mon poignet.

 

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que... Parce que je te trouve intriguante.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

 

Ma voix est étranglée dans ma gorge. Elle se redresse, s’agenouille près de moi. Son visage est trop près. J’ai envie de reculer mais quelque chose m’en empêche, quelque chose comme un désir brûlant et dévastateur.

 

-Moi aussi... Je te trouve intriguante Charly.

 

Elle sourit.

 

Bordel.

J’aime tellement ce sourire.

 

 

*

 

 

_Ce sont tes lèvres qui s’écrasent sur les miennes en premier. Toi. Ton souffle. Tout entier. Tes mains sur mes hanches. Mes cuisses qui passent par-dessus les tiennes. Je ne contrôle rien. Je n’ai pas peur. Je t’embrasse les yeux ouverts. Je te laisse t’accrocher à moi de toutes tes forces._

_Ta langue est chaude, tes baisers n’ont rien de l’ardeur sèche de ceux de Mathéo. Ta bouche a le goût de la limonade, je n’ai mal nulle part, je suis juste immensément bien._

_On s’embrasse longtemps._

_Ce n’est plus terrifiant, passionné, c’est juste doux et lent, c’est le baiser des gens amoureux au cinéma._

_Et j’aime ça._

_Terriblement._

_Le bruit de ta respiration, de la mienne._

_Sentir ton ventre se soulever au milieu des baisers._

_Ta langue qui glisse, ta bouche qui descend dans mon cou._

_Je renverse la tête, c’est trop c’est bon c’est BON. J’ai envie d’être nue sur toi, tout-de-suite. Ca me fait peur._

_Alors je te repousse d’un coup sec, je tombe par terre sur le tapis, on se regarde les yeux écarquillés, tu dis quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Je pars en courant._

 

_Quand je rentre Mathéo est déjà là. Il gueule parce que rien n’est prêt dans la cuisine, parce que j’étais partie, il gueule parce que rien ne va entre nous, parce qu’il a bu, parce qu’on s’aime plus, qu’on fait semblant. Il gueule parce que j’ai peur de lui et qu’il aime me coincer contre les murs, il aime le bruit de mes os qui tapent contre toutes les surfaces dures de l’appartement. Il aime me voir chialer et le supplier d’arrêter._

 

_Et moi je me laisse faire, parce que je ne crois pas mériter quelque chose de mieux que ses poings qui s’enfoncent dans mon ventre._

 

 

*

 

 

A nouveau, elle disparaît.

J’envoie un avion de papier sur son balcon, mais la porte vitrée reste désespéremment close. Je n’ai pas son numéro de téléphone.

Elle est si proche et si loin à la fois.

 

Je vais frapper à la porte de son appartement quand je sais que son copain n’est pas là mais personne ne vient m’ouvrir.

 

J’attends.

J’attends trois jours, sans sortir de chez moi, j’attends, je pleure, je me gave de glace à la vanille, je regarde _Love Actually_ deux fois et _Titanic_ cinq. Je m’imagine être en train de mourir d’amour et je me trouve ridicule mais j’en ai marre qu’elle disparaisse comme ça, sans rien me dire. Je la revois encore me pousser, tomber sur le tapis de mon salon et puis partir en courant, terrifiée par le baiser, par moi peut-être. Je me revois encore porter mes doigts à ma bouche encore chaude de la sienne et entendre le bruit de mon cœur affolé dans ma poitrine.

 

J’attends et je lui en veux terriblement, de ne pas avoir dit non, d’être partie, d’être si belle et inaccessible.

 

J’attends.

Et c’est elle qui vient frapper à ma porte.

 

A neuf heures le samedi matin, elle n’ose même pas me regarder en face, elle joue avec ses doigts et elle me dit :

 

-Salut...

 

Je suis très en colère. Mais je n’arrive pas à l’envoyer promener alors je lui ouvre la porte et je vais nous faire un thé dans la cuisine.

 

Lorsque je reviens dans le salon, elle est assise sur le canapé. Elle se mordille la lèvre, l’air vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n’ai même pas envie de parler. Je pose juste sa tasse sur la table et je me laisse tomber près d’elle avec un soupir.

 

-Charly...

-Hm ?

-Je suis désolée.

-Pour ?

 

Elle hausse les épaules, repousse une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. J’ai envie de prendre son poignet et de l’embrasser.

 

-Ne pas t’avoir donné de nouvelles. Tu as du t’inquiéter.

-Oui.

 

Elle me fait un petit sourire contrit et je détourne le regard.

 

-Pourquoi tu es partie l’autre jour ?

 

Elle ne répond pas. Ses yeux m’évitent.

 

-A cause de ton copain ? Je suis vraiment désolée de t’avoir embrassé mais il fallait me repousser et... Enfin tu avais l’air d’en avoir envie aussi.

-J’en avais envie.

 

Sa voix n’a jamais été si claire. Je cesse presque de respirer, heurtée par la détermination que je lis dans ses yeux. _J’en avais envie_. De moi. Elle avait envie... de moi ? Je sens ma respiration s’emballer à mesure qu’elle parle et se rapproche de mon visage.

 

-J’ai terriblement, terriblement envie de toi depuis le premier jour... J’ai aussi terriblement peur et... Et j’aurais jamais du te repousser comme je l’ai fait, partir sans m’expliquer. Est-ce qu’on peut... Est-ce qu’on peut reprendre là où l’on s’était arrêté ?

 

Je n’arrive même plus à parler.

Cette fois, c’est elle qui m’embrasse en première.

 

Et elle ne s’enfuit pas.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Bleu.

Rose.

 

La lumière jaune du lampadaire au-dehors fait des rayons pâles sur le mur. La musique s’est éteinte depuis longtemps. Il n’y a plus que le bruit de leurs respirations qui s’emmêlent dans la nuit.

 

Charly est nue sur son lit, étendue. Paupières fermées.

Elle ne sait plus depuis quand les mains de Sayo ont découvert sa peau, elle ne sait plus depuis quand sa bouche embrasse ses cuisses.

 

Sayo est toujours habillée. Elle attend que la nuit tombe tout à fait, elle attend que son corps pâle soit caché par l’obscurité. Elle ne veut pas montrer à Charly les cratères sur sa peau, elle ne veut pas qu’elle sache, qu’elle comprenne.

 

-Tu es si belle.

 

Elle pose sa joue contre sa cuisse, lui sourit. Charly a le souffle court, elle murmure « toi aussi ».

 

Les mains de Sayo sur les seins de Charly. Des seins ronds, avec deux petits percings froids le long de la paume. Elle se penche, les embrasse, en respire la douceur. Charly glisse sa main dans ses cheveux, elle gémit un peu, elle dit que c’est bon, que c’est terriblement bon les dents de Sayo qui mordillent la peau fine de ses seins.

 

Sayo embrasse son ventre, ses côtes, ses doigts s’égarent entre les cuisses de Charly, effleurent son sexe, la font gémir. Elle dit, s’il te plaît, s’il te plaît, tes doigts, encore.

Alors Sayo pose tout à fait ses doigts et appuie un peu, caresse longtemps Charly qui se tord et halète. Le temps s’étire autour d’elles, la nuit est d’une encre profonde, la nuit a l’odeur de leurs corps qui s’emmêlent.

 

Sayo est nue à son tour. Agenouillé devant Charly qui l’embrasse, qui caresse le contour de ses hanches sans savoir qu’elle effleure une tâche verte immonde. Mais Sayo n’y pense pas. Elle s’abandonne dans la douceur des baisers de Charly, de ses doigts. Elle s’agrippe à ses épaules, écarte les cuisses à son tour pour que la jeune fille y glisse sa main.

C’est bon.

C’est affreusement bon.

 

Les doigts froids de Charly qui savent exactement où aller pour ne pas lui faire mal, les doigts froids de Charly qui n’ont rien de la raideur et de la dureté du sexe de Mathéo, les doigts froids de Charly qui la caresse, qui lentement la font jouir, font battre ses tempes et durcir ses seins contre les siens.

 

Les doigts de Charly elle les voudraient toujours en elle, sur elle, à la toucher jusqu’à la rendre fiévreuse, à la faire se tordre au milieu des draps jusqu’à l’explosion.

 

Elles font l’amour longtemps. Toute la nuit peut-être.

Le matin les surprend dans sa lumière tendre.

 

Elles se respirent encore, la sueur collée à la peau du ventre, l’odeur de leurs sexes et de leurs baisers. Elles s’enlacent. Les mouvements sont tendres, fatigués, lasses. Elles sont encore affamées de la peau de l’autre, peut-être le seront-elles toujours. Elles sont encore affamées et n’en finissent pas de s’effleurer, de se regarder, pupilles allumées d’un feu dévorant, elles n’en finissent pas.

 

Sayo murmure contre l’épaule de Charly :

-J’ai l’impression d’avoir fait l’amour pour la première fois.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Sayo rentre chez elle au petit-matin.

Mathéo n’est pas là. Il lui arrive souvent de découcher. Sayo ne peut pas s’empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

 

Charly se réveille, s’étire. Ses muscles sont endoloris de la nuit. Elle regarde le ciel bleu par la fenêtre. Elle sourit.

 

Sayo se glisse dans la salle de bain. Se déshabille. Au milieu de coups et des éraflures, il y a les lèvres et les dents de Charly. Elle se sourit dans le miroir.

 

Charly se lève, va jusque dans la cuisine. Sur la table un petit mot écrit sur le papier du journal. « Bonne journée, mon ange. » Elle s’assoit à une chaise. Ferme un moment les yeux. Puis regarde le plafond, des larmes au coin de paupières. Et murmure pour elle-même :

-Je crois que je t’aime...

 

Sayo se penche par dessus le lavabo. L’eau brûlante de sa douche a créé de la vapeur dans toute la pièce. Le miroir est couvert de brume. Avec son doigt, elle écrit « Je suis amoureuse de toi ». Et puis elle se mit à rire.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

III

 

 

 

Sayo revient le lendemain matin, juste pour me donner son numéro de téléphone. Je l’attire contre moi, l’embrasse entre le mur de ma cuisine et celui du couloir. Ca l’a fait rire mais elle s’échappe, je l’a laisse partir, je ne l’ai jamais vu si lumineuse.

 

On s’envoit des messages dans la journée, des trucs insignifiants. Elle me dit qu’elle part à la piscine, je propose de venir avec elle mais elle refuse. Je n’insiste pas.

Le soir, j’attends avec impatience qu’elle apparaisse à sa fenêtre mais elle ne le fait pas. Je ne lui envoie rien et je finis par aller regarder un film devant la télévision. Quand je me réveille il est trois heures du matin et le seul message que j’ai reçu ait un rappel de mon opérateur. Super.

 

Le lendemain matin, je décide de ne pas la laisser m’échapper comme la dernière fois. Je me poste derrière ma porte d’entrée et je guette la sortie de son copain par le trou de ma serrure.

A neuf heures dix, il ouvre la porte et sort, l’air d’assez mauvaise humeur. L’angoisse me serre le ventre sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Et s’ils s’étaient disputés ? Si elle lui avait dit pour nous... Ou s’il avait deviné tout seul ?

 

J’attends cinq minutes avant de sortir de mon appartement et d’aller frapper chez elle, une boule de peur me nouant le ventre.

Elle ouvre très vite cette fois-ci. Elle est en robe de chambre blanche, en tissu très léger. Je lui souris. Elle a un visage encore un peu endormi, elle est sublime.

 

-Salut Charly.

-Je peux entrer ?

 

Je fais comme si je ne l’apercevais pas jeter un coup d’oeil par dessus mon épaule, comme pour vérifier que personne ne se trouve dans le couloir.

 

-Viens.

 

Et elle referme la porte derrière moi.

 

 

*

 

 

_Tu sais, c’est tellement étrange que tu sois là, assise sur le canapé sur lequel Mathéo s’installe pour regarder ses matchs de foot, tellement étrange que tu te retrouves dans cette pièce où il m’a jeté contre le mur, traîné par terre sur le sol en me tirant par les cheveux parce que j’avais raté la cuisson d’un plat, tellement étrange que tu me souris sans t’apercevoir de rien._

 

_Je nous fait un chocolat chaud et on le boit en se souriant, c’est doux, c’est le meilleur matin de ma vie je crois, après les cris de Mathéo il y a une heure._

_Tu me dis de venir près de toi et je m’assois sur tes genoux, ton visage est dans mon cou, ta respiration s’étale sur toute ma peau._

_La lumière me fait mal soudain, je ne veux pas que tu écartes les pans de ma robe de chambre et que tu découvres le massacre de mon corps, alors je t’embrasse longuement, jusqu’à renverser ton visage en arrière. Tes paupières tremblent sous mes baisers, ta langue est lourde et chaude._

_Je te dis « Ferme les yeux mon ange ». Tu obéis. Je mords ta gorge, tes clavicules. Je redessine du bout des doigts les marques de mes dents encore visibles sur ta peau._

_Ton souffle a un goût de chocolat, tu es si belle, si belle._

_Je guide ta main à travers le tissu fin de mon habit. Tes doigts agrippent mes seins. Ta bouche s’entrouvre, tu respires plus fort, tes joues rosissent. Je crois que moi aussi, je crois que moi aussi._

_Tes mains sont chaudes sur ma peau gelée, mes tétons durcissent contre tes paumes. J’embrasse le coin de ta bouche, je te répète de ne pas ouvrir les yeux, s’il-te-plaît, ne brise pas ce moment. Tu obéis. Je crois qu’au fond, ça te plaît de ne rien voir, de deviner le long de tes doigts les contours de ma peau._

_Tes doigts rampent le long de mon ventre qui se creuse. J’halète au creux de ton cou, je te supplie de me toucher, comme la nuit dernière, de rendre mon corps magnifique comme tu avais su le faire. Je te supplie de tout réparer, de tout prendre et de ne rien me rendre._

_Je suppose que tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire, mais tu m’embrasses les paupières closes, tu me murmures que je suis magnifique même dans le noir le plus complet, que jamais une peau n’a frémit contre la tienne avec une telle intensité._

_Les larmes dévalent mes joues lorsque tes doigts caressent l’intérieur de mes cuisses. Mon sexe est brûlant dans ta main. Je tremble sans m’arrêter, la robe de chambre a glissé le long de mes épaules dévoilant mes seins mon ventre, les marques rouges et jaunes et vertes sur ma peau. Je serre ton épaule dans ma main, incapable de ne pas gémir. Mes paupières se ferment à mon tour et je te donne tout de moi, la sueur qui dévale le long de mon dos et de mes tempes et ton doigt bouge et c’est BON. C’est tellement bon que je pourrais en mourir, c’est tellement meilleur qu’avec Mathéo, qu’avec tous les autres avant, c’est ton odeur et ta douceur et tes mots murmurés au milieu de mes gémissements, ta main libre qui écrase mon sein et ton souffle le long de mon ventre et mes hanches qui se heurtent à tes épaules et et et je n’arrive plus à respirer, incapable de faire autre chose qu’haleter ton prénom, le visage crispé par l’orgasme._

 

_Le tien est baigné de larmes, tes yeux grands ouverts sur ma peau comme un champ de mines oublié par une guerre silencieuse._

 

 

*

 

 

-Il faut que tu le quittes.

 

Sayo est nue. Assise sur le fauteil de son salon. Elle ne me regarde pas. Elle est en colère parce que j’ai ouvert les yeux.

Et moi j’ai envie de tout casser autour de moi.

 

Elle n’a pas ouvert la bouche depuis cinq minutes. Sa poitrine se soulève encore trop rapidement, je ne sais pas si c’est parce qu’elle est énervée ou si c’est parce qu’elle redescend encore de son orgasme.

 

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’observer sa peau, même si je vois bien à son visage crispé qu’elle déteste ça.

 

Il y en a partout. Des bleus, des hématomes, des coupures, des marques de poings et de mains. Ce ne sont pas les miennes mais des mains d’homme, puissantes et détestables.

 

-Comment... Comment est-ce qu’il peut...

 

Et moi, pourquoi n’ais-je rien vu la nuit dernière ? Comment ais-je pu être aveugle à ce point, ne pas comprendre que c’était pour ça qu’elle ne sortait pas ?

Je me lève, je m’approche d’elle et me laisse tomber près du fauteuil. Elle se mord la lèvre, fort. Je vois bien qu’elle s’empêche de pleurer, ça me fait trop mal au cœur. Mais j’avance quand même ma main pour caresser sa cuisse. Sur le côté, une grande marque qui disparaît à peine.

 

La voix rauque, elle murmure :

 

-Il y a deux mois, contre le meuble de la télévision.

-Pourquoi ?

 

Ses mots me brûlent la gorge.

 

-Parce que j’ai rayé sa voiture en me garant. Depuis j’ai plus le droit de la prendre.

 

Elle sourit derrière les larmes qui soulignent ses yeux. Je respire lentement, mes doigts tremblent, je touche le bleu qui entoure son nombril.

 

-On s’est battu dans la salle, je me suis pris le côté du lavabo. Je ne sais plus pourquoi.

 

Je me redresse un peu, me glisse entre ses jambes pour embrasser son ventre. Ca l’a fait sourire un peu, mais ses larmes redoublent. Elle me montre ses bras.

 

-Des griffures. La il m’a frappé l’épaule parce que j’ai dit que j’étais fatigué et que je ne voulais pas faire l’amour. Et c’est aussi pour ça que j’ai eu un coquart pendant un moment, mais je suis resté chez moi alors je pense que tu n’a pas remarqué.

 

Je secoue lentement la tête. Non. Rien. Je n’ai jamais rien remarqué.

Et je me hais.

Putain.

 

Elle se lève et on fait le tour de son corps comme ça, pas à pas. J’embrasse les bleus, toutes les blessures et les déchirures. Je pleure dans ses bras et je la serre fort jusqu’à lui faire mal et alors je passe cinq minutes à m’excuser et à pleurer encore.

Ensuite on va dans sa salle de bain et on prend une douche toutes les deux. Elle me lave les cheveux avec son shampoing et elle me dit que je suis la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée jusqu’à maintenant dans la vie. Elle embrasse le bout de mes seins et je lui dit que j’ai envie d’elle, que son corps me plaît terriblement, malgré tout ce qu’il a vécu. Elle éclate en sanglots.

On sort de la douche enroulée dans la même serviette et je lui passe de la pommade sur le corps.

 

 

*

 

 

_Tu me dis en me regardant droit dans les yeux à travers le miroir : tes bras, ils sont beaux, touche comme ta peau est douce sous les éraflures. Tu as dix grains de beauté, si on les reliait ils formeraient une constellation. Ton visage. J’aime tant tes yeux et la forme amande de tes paupières, j’aime tant la couleur sombre de ta pupille, la nuit sans fin qui y respire, j’aime tant le contour de ta bouche quand elle soupire mon prénom, tes lèvres épaisses et tendres, la chaleur de ta langue sous la morsure des dents. J’aime tant tes joues et tes pomettes hautes qui se colorent de rouge quand je t’embrasse. Tes mains. Tes doigts longs, la veine qui traverse le dos et ta paume plus blanche. Ton ventre. Ta respiration qui le fait se creuser puis gonfler légèrement, et ton nombril aussi, petit œil au milieu du corps, les os de tes côtes lorsque tu cambres le dos. Ton dos d’ailleurs, sa rondeur sur les épaules, les os de ta colonne vertébrale sous le plat de ma main, le grain de beauté sur ta hanche. Tes cuisses fermes et petites, la douceur de ta peau sous le genou, la chaleur en approchant de ton sexe, une odeur d’eau salée et de sueur que j’aime tant respirer. Tes fesses, tes seins, leur rondeur tendre et délicate, tes tétons qui durcissent contre ma langue, la lourdeur de ta peau au milieu de l’amour et ton sourire qui éclaire toutes les nuits du monde. Mon amour, ton corps n’est peut-être pas parfait mais il est celui que je préfère au monde._

 

 

*

 

 

Les jours passent, identiques et merveilleux.

Sayo me rejoint dans mon appartement dès que son copain part au travail. Elle m’explique qu’elle est au chômage depuis des mois, et que Mathéo l’empêche d’aller postuler. Elle a trop peur d’être accepté pour un poste et de ne pas pouvoir y aller le lendemain à cause d’un coquard lui défigurant la joue.

On regarde des films, on s’occupe des fleurs dans la cour de l’immeuble, on lit des bouquins allongées sur mon lit en mangeant des Petits Ecoliers. Elle me fait des chocolats chaud avec des marshmallows et de la canelle sur le dessus.

On fait l’amour dans tous les coins de mon appartement, salle de bain, table de la cuisine, canapé, tapis, lit, parquet, contre la fenêtre, sur le balcon en pleine journée. Je suis assoiffée de sa peau de ses baisers de la façon dont sa bouche s’entrouvre lorsqu’elle gémit et de la couleur de ses joues au milieu de l’orgasme.

Parfois, on sort dehors. On va au parc ou faire les magasins. Mais Sayo ne se sent jamais tout à fait en sécurité et refuse de me prendre la main. Ca me rend un peu triste.

Comme des choses comme ça, par exemple :

 

-Dis, tu vas lui dire ?

-Quoi ?

 

Elle ouvre mon frigo et attrape du fromage rapé. On a décidé de se faire une pizza pour la soirée, comme Mathéo ne dort pas à l’appartement.

 

-Euh... Que tu veux le quitter.

 

Son geste s’arrête immédiatement et elle se retourne, le visage crispé.

 

-Tu es folle ? Il me tuerait.

 

Je soupire légèrement et m’approche d’elle, la prenant délicatement par la taille. Je sais que ça la détend, quand je fais ça.

 

-Mais tu ne vas pas rester indéfiniment avec lui...

-Je ne crois pas non.

 

Je la lâche. Ma voix se fait plus coupante :

 

-Tu ne « crois » pas ? Mais Sayo, merde ! Il... Il est violent avec toi. Tu ne peux pas rester avec ce monstre. Il faut que tu le quittes, que tu dises stop une bonne fois pour toute. Il y a un numéro d’urgence pour ça, la police, je ne sais pas, mais... Mais il faut que ce malade soit arrêté !

-Ne crie pas !

 

Elle se retourne et me pousse d’une main, les yeux rouges et pleins de larmes.

 

-Arrête, tu... Tu peux pas savoir toi ! C’est facile, tu vis toute seule, t’as pas de copain et ton ex est adorable, t’a jamais vécu ce que je vis, c’est pas aussi simple que de mettre la clé sous la porte et d’envoyer l’autre aller se faire foutre et puis... et puis j’ai peur de lui mais je l’aime quand même, je veux pas, je refuse qu’il lui arrive du mal, imagine qu’il aille en prison à cause de moi ? Je peux pas lui faire ça putain !

 

Je ne dis plus rien. Je la regarde sangloter, la tête entre ses paumes. Je suis incapable de faire un mouvement vers elle, j’ai trop mal. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui a fait bordel ? Quelle pression psychologique et physique vit-elle depuis des mois, des années peut-être pour qu’elle se persuade à ce point que ce mec n’est pas nocif, qu’il ne faut pas qu’il soit arrêté, qu’elle l’aime et qu’il mérite encore de belles choses après tout ce qu’il lui fait subir ?

 

Lentement, je m’avance et finit par la prendre dans mes bras. Elle s’accroche à mon t-shirt et me murmure de la pardonner pour m’avoir poussé. Je la serre plus fort contre moi. Pour la première fois, j’ai un peu peur pour notre avenir.

 

 

 

IV

 

 

 

_Il est presque minuit. La porte claque dans l’appartement. Je dors, mais le bruit me réveille. Le poids lourd de la couette, mon visage dans l’odeur de l’oreiller. Pendant un instant, dans le brumes du sommeil, j’imagine que c’est toi._

_Mais tu ne vis pas chez moi._

_Tu es la voisine d’à côté, celle qui m’a si longtemps observé par la fenêtre._

_Tu n’existes que dans un temps séparé de la réalité._

_Tu n’existes que l’après-midi, quelques week-ends. Des moments volés._

_Ici, je vis avec Mathéo. C’est lui qui entre dans la chambre. Je fais semblant de dormir. C’est lui qui se déshabille dans le silence de la pièce. Son odeur m’enveloppe. Le déodorant pour homme, la sueur, des relents d’alcool, la clope. Il se glisse sous la couette._

_Mon corps se tend imperceptiblement. Il se passe quelques secondes où il ne bouge plus. Je ferme les yeux. Je crois qu’il dort. Mais sa main se pose lentement sur mon bras. Il s’approche. Son corps est chaud le long de mon dos. Son sexe déjà dur qui se frotte contre l’arrière de ma cuisse._

_Je dors je dors je dors._

_Il s’en fout._

_Il me retourne. Il embrasse mon cou. Je marmonne que je n’ai pas envie, qu’il me réveille, que demain je me lève tôt._

_Il s’en fout._

_Il dit que je suis à lui, qu’il a envie de moi._

_Ici, je vis avec Mathéo. Pas toi._

_Il me baise au milieu de la nuit. Il est saoûl. Ses mains tiennent mes poignets. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir son visage se tordre de plaisir pendant l’orgasme. Il me fait mal et je ne pense à rien._

_Ce n’est pas toi. C’est Mathéo._

_Quand il a fini, il retombe lourdement sur moi. Je le pousse un peu. Il grogne. Il s’endort en quelques secondes, en tenant ma main. Je n’ai pas le courage de l’obliger à me lâcher._

_Je fixe le plafond noir. L’intérieur de mes cuisses me brûlent de honte._

 

_Il faut que je parte._

 

 

*

 

C’est la gare, un matin.

Presque personne sur le quai.

 

Sayo est assise sur un banc, elle fixe l’horizon, l’accumulation des rails qui partent vers le sud.

Elle n’a pas de valise, elle est seule, dans ses yeux il n’y a aucun désir, ni celui de partir, ni celui d’arriver.

 

Juste une immense lassitude.

 

 _Il faut que je parte_.

 

Un train arrive. Le bruit est effrayant. Sa carrosserie brille un peu. Elle reste assise, observe le balai des gens qui montent et qui descentent, rapidement. Les portes se referment, ce n’était qu’un arrêt parmi tant d’autres.

 

Elle laisse le train repartir.

Ses yeux se ferment un peu.

Elle est seule à nouveau sur le quai.

 

Le soleil monte à l’horizon, elle se dit : J’attends encore le suivant, et puis je rentre à la maison.

 

 

*

 

Dans les bras de Mathéo, un soir.

Devant la télévision.

 

Les mains dans les manches de son gilet.

Elle n’arrive pas à se concentrer sur le film, seulement sur la chaleur du corps masculin près d’elle. La rondeur des muscles, l’odeur un peu âcre, les mains épaisses et fortes négliment posées sur sa cuisse.

 

 _Il faut que je parte_.

 

L’idée ne quitte pas son esprit, creuse un puits sans fond dans son ventre.

L’idée fait mal.

 

Elle n’ose pas la formuler à voix haute.

 

Elle a peur de ces mains innocentes qui pourraient se muer en des mains capables de tuer.

 

 

*

 

Dans le lit, un autre soir. La couverture cachant ses fesses. Le reste de son corps est nu.

Mathéo s’endort à moitié près d’elle, ses doigts courant lentement le long de son dos.

Elle le regarde par-dessus son épaule, son visage enfantin dans la lourdeur du sommeil, ses cheveux emmêlés d’après l’amour.

Elle se sent sale d’aimer encore son corps à ce point, elle se sent sale de laisser ses mains se poser sur sa peau.

 

 _Il faut que je parte_.

 

Ce matin il l’a poussé contre la porte, il a crié, elle a crié aussi.

Ils se sont regardés et elle a failli le dire, exploser, le frapper à son tour, elle ne sait pas vraiment, mais faire quelque chose qui aurait bouleversé leurs vies.

Elle n’a pas osé.

Il s’est excusé platement, sans vraiment y mettre les formes.

 

Ce soir il a rapporté des macarons, ils ont fait l’amour nus au milieu du lit. Elle s’est accrochée à son dos en pleurant un peu, il n’a rien remarqué.

 

 _Il faut que je parte_.

 

Elle ne sait pas si c’est de la peur, de l’amour aveugle ou de la lâcheté.

Mais elle n’arrive toujours pas à repousser sa main.

 

 

*

 

Le visage de Charly posé sur son ventre.

Charly qui lui sourit, qui tend la main et caresse sa bouche avec ses doigts.

 

Elle qui ne peut dire un mot, qui se sent monstrueuse, tout le temps.

Avec Charly elle se sent l’héroïne d’un film en noir et blanc où l’on ne filmerait pas de trop près les blessures des corps mais où l’on ferait parler les acteurs, gros plans sur leurs lèvres.

 

-L’autre jour j’ai voulu prendre un train et aller quelque part, ailleurs, très loin. Je n’ai pas eu le courage de partir sans toi.

 

Charly ne répond pas. Elle la regarde sans un mot. Sayo ferme les yeux, sa voix est lente.

 

-L’autre jour j’ai voulu faire mes valises et dire à Mathéo que je le quittais mais là aussi, je n’ai pas réussi. Je fais des cauchemars où il me suit dans la rue, il s’accroche à mes jambes et il me mord et me griffe et mon corps finit par se détacher et lui rester en lambeaux entre les mains.

 

Charly se redresse un peu. Elle enlace Sayo, la gorge serrée.

 

-L’autre jour j’ai fait l’amour avec Mathéo et je me suis rendu compte que je le déteste, que je le hais, que l’amour que je lui portais il y a quelques années a disparu, entièrement, totalement, irrémédiablement. Je me suis rendu compte que ce qui m’empêche de m’enfuir c’est simplement cette peur atroce qu’il réussisse à me tuer, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Et pourtant, il faut que je parte.

 

La bouche de Charly répète :

 

-Il faut que tu partes.

-Oui.

-Avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

-Oui, je crois.

 

Elles se serrent l’une contre l’autre. Il n’y a pas de mots suffisants pour décrire ce qu’elles ressentent. C’est une rage de vivre, mais c’est aussi la terreur terrible et terrassante.

 

Car ce qu’elles ne disent pas, c’est qu’il est peut-être déjà trop tard.

 

 

*

 

Si cette histoire était un film, ces phrases seraient des plans ralentis. Des plans fixes. Des plans sur des peaux. C’est ce qu’on verrait.

 

(Murmurez ces mots lentement, donnez leur des images, fermez les yeux, imaginez).

 

La couleur des peaux, leur texture. Des grains de beauté sur un dos nu. La rondeur d’une fesse. Une bouche entrouverte sur des dents blanches. Une main au milieu d’une chevelure, une main sur un genou. Un sein, les piercings au milieu du téton.

Toutes ces images lentes et brèves à la fois.

Toutes ces images dans le silence le plus complet, pas de mots, mais une respiration languissante qui monte, qui grimpe, qui s’accroche aux poumons et qui s’emballe, inexorablement.

 

Ensuite, un plan plus large.

 

Deux femmes nues au milieu d’un tapis blanc. Première image. Sayo et Charly. Sayo entre les jambes de Charly, la tête au milieu de ses cuisses écartées. Charly, le visage renversé, le ventre affamé, les seins glissants d’une sueur sèche. Ses doigts se tordant au milieu des poils doux du tapis. Sayo. Sa langue. On ne voit pas mais on devine. La caméra serait au-dessus de son corps, ne montrant que son dos creusé et la rondeur de ses fesses.

 

Là encore, une scène silencieuse.

Juste cette respiration de plus en plus haletante.

 

Un flash.

Deuxième image.

 

Charly et Sayo, toujours.

Sayo en sous-vêtements. Charly nue derrière elle. A lui embrasser le cou. La main tombante entre ses seins, son ventre, son sexe.

On ne le voit pas.

La caméra est fixe, ne montre plus que le ventre de Sayo, qui se tend, halète avec elle, en elle. Le bras de Charly est au milieu du ventre. Il bouge. On devine les mouvements de sa main, de son doigt sur le sexe de Sayo. On devine qu’elle tremble, qu’elle gémit. Sur son ventre, le reflet d’un bleu ancien. Sur son ventre, l’amour qui bat, meurt et renait.

Le bras de Charly bouge plus vite.

La lumière sur le ventre est blanche, lumineuse.

 

Il n’y a plus que cette respiration, des gémissements à peine retenus.

 

Un flash.

Dernière image.

 

Une baignoire.

C’est une image en noir et blanc. Les peaux sont très blanches. Les contours très noirs.

L’eau trouble entre et sur les jambes.

La caméra glisse contre les parois, entre le jet chaud de la douche. La caméra est sur le ventre de Charly, à se frapper contre celui de Sayo. La caméra est partout et nulle part à la fois.

C’est un amour lent et doux.

La main de Sayo autour du cou trempé de Charly, sa main qui s’enfonce dans la chair de sa peau, sa main qui ne veut plus la lâcher.

L’autre main entre ses cuisses.

Elles sont à genoux l’une en face de l’autre. L’eau coule sur leurs visages. Elles se regardent entre les gouttes. Leurs yeux sont un rideau de pluie brûlante.

Leurs yeux. C’est un gros plan. Leurs paupières tremblent. Leurs paupières sont liquides, elles se ferment et s’entrouvent.

La respiration s’emballe, prend toute la place, s’étale.

Leurs seins glissent, se touchent, se collent, se séparent, durcissent au contact de la peau de l’autre. Autour de la rondeur des seins, l’eau s’écoule lentement.

Elle descend jusqu’au milieu du nombril.

 

L’eau autour de leurs genoux. Genoux qui tremblent sur le sol de la baignoire. Genoux dans l’eau.

 

La respiration est rauque, affolée.

Leurs cuisses s’écartent un peu plus.

 

Sayo a la tête dans le cou de Charly. Elle regarde ses seins qui frissonnent. Ses tétons pointés vers ceux de Charly. Elle regarde sa main bouger contre le sexe de Charly. Elle regarde la main de Charly bouger contre son sexe.

Elle ne voit plus les éraflures les hématomes les blessures sur sa peau. Juste ça. Des images en noir et blanc. Les images de deux corps en train de s’aimer. Elle n’entend plus les mots crachés, les insultes. Juste ça. Une respiration. La sienne.

Une respiration qui s’emmêle dans celle de Charly.

 

La caméra s’éteint.

Noir.

Deux respirations.

 

De plus en plus fortes.

De plus en plus fortes.

De plus en plus fortes.

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

J’ai peur.

Je n’arrive plus à dormir depuis trois jours.

Louis m’appelle chaque soir, il me raconte ses journées au Canada, là où il est en vacances avec son copain. Je fais comme si tout allait bien mais je meurs de peur, je meurs de tout lui raconter mais pour une raison que j’ignore je n’y arrive pas.

La peur est en moi et elle reste figée, elle s’étale, elle prend toute la place.

 

Sayo m’a dit qu’elle allait lui dire, que c’était cette semaine.

Qu’un soir elle prendrait son courage à deux mains, promis, qu’elle se planterait devant lui avec son sac et des affaires, et qu’elle lui dirait : je pars, tu m’as fait trop de mal, je ne t’aime plus, je te déteste. Et qu’après avoir dit ça elle viendrait chez moi et qu’ensuite, nous pourrions trouver un appartement ailleurs en ville, loin de Mathéo et plus près de mon école. Que la vie serait merveilleuse, qu’elle apprendrait à parler de ses traumatismes et de ses peurs, qu’elle deviendrait bien plus forte.

 

J’ai peur.

Je ne cesse de regarder vers sa fenêtre, je ne cesse de vouloir apercevoir son corps en mouvement.

Elle m’a envoyé quelques messages mais a refusé que nous nous voyons. Je crois qu’elle veut rester seule pour trouver du courage, mais elle me manque terriblement.

 

Et puis j’ai peur.

 

 

*

 

 

_Je suis assise sur le canapé. J’ai mon manteau._

_Ma valise est fermée à mes pieds._

_J’attends._

 

_Je n’angoisse pas. Je ne ressens rien à part un vide immense. Le vide de toutes les colères passées, de tous les coups, les maux, les poings enfoncés._

_Le vide d’un amour terrassé._

 

_Je fixe les secondes qui passent sur l’horloge._

 

_A 19h06, les pas de Mathéo se font entendre sur le palier._

_Puis la clé dans la porte._

_Il ouvre._

_Je ferme les yeux, quelque secondes._

_Sous mes paupières closes, je vois nettement le mouvement de son poignet qui tourne pour jeter son manteau sur la commode, et puis son dos qui se tend et s’enroule légèrement quand il retire ses chaussures. Il se relève, il m’appelle._

_Je ne dis rien._

_Mon visage est figé dans l’émotion qui est la mienne lorsqu’il abuse de moi._

_Je ne lui ferais pas cadeau d’une larme ou d’un sourire._

_Je lui cracherais les mots au visage._

 

_Il entre dans le salon et allume la petite lumière de la bibliothèque. Et puis ses pas s’arrêtent. Je le regarde sans bouger. Ses yeux passent de moi à ma valise._

 

_Je pensais que sa première réaction serait de se mettre à crier, de vouloir comme d’habitude m’attraper et me secouer et puis me jeter au sol._

_Mais il ne fait rien de tout ça._

 

_Il sourit._

 

_C’est là que je commence à avoir peur._

 

 

*

 

Je suis assise en tailleur sur une chaise de mon balcon, accoudée à la rambarde. J’ai jeté tous les paquets de cigarettes qu’il me restait dans la poubelle, alors je n’ai rien pour me détendre. Je me bouffe les lèvres et les ongles.

La lumière est allumé depuis quelques secondes dans l’appartement de Sayo.

Je vois ses jambes, elle est assise sur un fauteuil. Je vois aussi sa petite valise rose à ses pieds.

Alors, c’est ce soir.

 

Je ne vois pas Mathéo, du moins pas distinctement. Juste son corps en ombre derrière le rideau.

J’attends. Je ne sais pas quoi mais j’attends.

Et plus les secondes passent, plus je me rends compte que c’était sans doute une très mauvaise idée, de laisser Sayo seule avec ce mec.

 

 

*

 

 

_Il me demande où je compte aller comme ça._

_Je me racle la gorge. Ma voix tremble plus que ce qui n’était prévu._

_Je dis, je ne sais pas, quelque part, loin de toi, parce que je n’en peux plus Mathéo._

 

_Il me répond qu’il sait._

_Et il sourit encore._

 

_J’hésite. J’ai envie de me lever, d’aller ouvrir la fenêtre pour vérifier que Charly est bien à son balcon mais j’ai la vague impression que faire ça ne serait pas une bonne idée. Alors je ne bouge pas._

 

_Lui me tourne le dos et va jusqu’à la cuisine. Je l’entends ouvrir un tiroir, je suppose qu’il cherche le décapsuleur pour sa bière. Sa décontraction me donne des sueurs dans le dos._

 

_Je crie son prénom. Je dis, Mathéo, je pars. Et ce n’est pas la peine de me suivre parce que c’est définitif et je n’ai pas peur de toi. Tu m’as fait du mal et je pense t’avoir donné assez de chances comme ça._

 

_Il revient dans le salon._

_Il n’a pas sa bière à la main._

 

_Je le fixe sans un mot._

_Dans son regard froid, je me vois mourir._

 

 

*

 

 

Je tape fébrilement les numéros sur l’écran de mon portable.

Les bips sont trop longs, je fais les cent pas sur mon balcon, tout en surveillant les ombres dans l’appartement de Sayo. Mathéo a quitté le salon et elle n’a pas bougé, je ne comprends pas ce qu’il fout mais-

 

-Bonsoir, police nationale, que voulez-vous ?

 

Je m’arrête net de marcher.

 

-Euh, je, euh... Bonsoir, je suis Charly.

 

J’entends presque un soupir derrière l’appareil. La voix masculine reprend.

 

-Charly. Vous avez un problème ?

-Oui. Enfin, non. Pas moi mais oui, c’est un problème.

-Vous pouvez m’expliquer plus clairement ?

-C’est une... C’est une amie. Son copain est violent. Il l’a bat et, et elle doit lui annoncer qu’elle le quitte. J’ai peur pour elle, il faut que vous veniez, il va lui faire du mal je suis sûre qu’il va lui faire du mal et-

-Mademoiselle, nous ne pouvons pas intervenir si ce n’est qu’une hypothèse. Vous êtes avec cette jeune femme ?

-N-Non, je suis chez moi et elle est chez elle avec son copain mais...

-Alors nous ne pouvons rien faire, l’appel doit...

 

Je le laisse continuer son monologue et je m’approche lentement de la rambarde du balcon, plissant légèrement les yeux. Ma bouche se met à trembler. Je m’accroche au combiné, et coupe le policier qui s’apprêtait à raccrocher, d’une voix blanche.

 

-Monsieur. C’est très urgent. Il pointe une arme sur elle, je le vois depuis ma fenêtre.

 

 

*

 

 

_Je ne vois que l’arme entre ses mains._

_C’est la première fois que j’en vois une ailleurs qu’à la télévision._

 

_Arme de mort par destination._

 

_Je n’en ai pas peur._

_C’est lui qui me donne envie de vomir et de pleurer._

_La veine dans son cou grossit et je sais qu’il va se mettre en colère, je le sais._

_Et alors ses mouvements seront incontrôlables et il tirera._

 

_Je demande lentement pourquoi._

_Il souffle._

_Il me fixe avec une haine animale, une haine qui me coupe la respiration, l’écrase._

 

_Il dit : je t’ai vu avec cette fille. Je vous ai vu baiser dans son appartement. Si tu crois que je suis con. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t’en sortir, te laisser te barrer comme ça sans rien dire. Tu n’es qu’une pute. Tu ne mérites rien d’autre que mon poing dans ta gueule et une balle dans ta bouche de chienne._

 

_Je me mets à pleurer._

_Lamentablement._

_Il ne baisse pas son arme, il ne s’avance pas vers moi. Son bras ne tremble pas et moi je convulse. Comment ais-je pu me penser en sécurité chez Charly ? Comment ais-je pu ne pas penser une seule minute que si je pouvais voir chez elle, lui ne le pouvait pas ? Comment ais-je pu le croire aveugle à ce point ?_

 

_Je mérite ce qui arrive._

 

_La suite est violente et brève._

 

_Il avance. Il me crie dessus._

_Je me laisse tomber par terre, les épaules secouées de larmes. Je ne me défends même pas lorsqu’il me tire par le bras, prends mon visage entre sa main et m’appuie le canon de l’arme sur le front._

 

_Ses yeux sont injectés de sang._

_Pour la première fois de ma vie, je le trouve vraiment laid et repoussant. Bouffé par toute la haine et la colère qui l’anime. Une veine traverse son front, sa mâchoire est serrée. Il ne dit plus un mot, mais le bruit de sa respiration me semble démultipliée dans le silence de la pièce._

_J’ai tout vécu avec lui. Il m’a humilié, rabaissé, frappé, détesté, violé, cassé, brisé, écrasé, mais dans le rouge de ses paupières, je m’aperçois brusquement qu’il ne m’a jamais aimé._

 

_L’amour, je ne l’ai vécu qu’entre les bras de Charly._

 

_Alors peut-être que je mérite de crever de cette manière, entre les bras d’un homme que je n’ai jamais repoussé alors que je le savais néfaste et dangereux, mais je m’en fiche._

 

_Ce soir je meurs et je ne pense qu’à Charly._

_Ce soir je meurs dans l’amour de sa peau sur la mienne._

_Ce soir je meurs les yeux fermés, et j’ai cessé d’avoir peur._

 

 

EPILOGUE

 

 

La fin de l’histoire ? Je n’en sais rien.

 

Je crois que Sayo s’en sort. Je crois qu’elle frappe Mathéo très fort dans les jambes. Je crois que le pistolet tombe au sol, sous le canapé. Je crois que le temps se retourne d’un seul coup, qu’elle se relève, qu’elle ne se laisse plus faire, qu’elle l’écrase à son tour. Je crois que c’est ce qu’il mérite.

 

Mais des centaines de femmes meurent chaque année sous les coups de leur mari.

Et des hommes aussi, même si on en parle moins.

 

Alors je ne sais pas.

 

Peut-être que Mathéo tire. Un coup sec, un coup droit. La balle qui s’enfonce dans la tempe de Sayo, le sang qui gicle. Mathéo qui recule. Lumière aveuglante. Il a du sang sur les mains. La porte derrière lui s’ouvre brusquement, les policiers entrent sur la scène du crime. Menottes. Prison.

 

_Love is a losing game._

 

Peut-être que Mathéo ne tire pas. Peut-être que les flics arrivent à temps. Menottes. Prison. Charly récupère Sayo. Elles fuient ensemble. Elles reconstruisent une autre histoire, plus belle. Elles arrivent à vivre. Il n’y a plus de violence. Elles font l’amour. Elles se disputent quelque fois mais ce n’est pas grave, jamais elles ne lèvent la main l’une sur l’autre. Jamais.

 

C’est la fin que je voulais écrire au début. Maintenant je ne sais plus.

Parce que des centaines de femmes meurent chaque année sous les coups de leur mari.

Et des hommes aussi, même si on en parle moins.

 

La fin, voilà, je ne la connais pas.

Inventez là. Ou non. Comme vous voulez. Quelle importance ?

La fin de la vie c’est la mort, et je n’ai pas envie d’écrire la mort ici. Choisissez là à ma place, ou repoussez là de toutes vos forces.

Abattez Mathéo, laissez le en vie.

Abattez Sayo, laissez la en vie.

N’abattez personne, faites tomber un rideau noir sur les deux appartements, n’y retournez jamais, quittez cette histoire, laissez là vous hanter. O u b l i e z.

 

Il y a eu toutes ces images.

Il y a eu cette histoire d’amour.

Belle, lumineuse, saisissante.

Il y a eu cette violence.

Affreuse, noire, terrifiante.

 

Que reste t-il ?

 

Pour vous, rien.

Un vide béant que je ne vais pas remplir ni creuser davantage.

 

Mais la caméra se rallume toujours, à la fin d’un générique.

 

C’est un gros plan sur une table. Une photographie y a été posé, comme par inadvertance. Une photographie en noir et blanc. Regardez.

 

C’est la dernière image de cette histoire.

 

(Murmurez ça. Vous êtez dans le noir. La photographie danse sous vos yeux. Murmurez ça.)

 

**Sayo.**

 

Une photo en noir et blanc, un grain mat et sec.

Sayo recroquevillée dans le fond d’une baignoire.Un regard noir et profond. Des marques sur les bras, un hématome visible sur le haut de sa hanche, et sur son sein droit. Et une brûlure sur le côté de la tempe.

Sayo, l’épaule droite sous le filet d’eau claire de la baignoire, la moitié du corps mouillé, l’autre prête à se battre.

Sayo en position de faiblesse et qui pourtant n’a jamais paru si forte.

Le regard d’une femme qui n’avait jamais rien dit. Le regard d’une femme qui n’a plus peur de rien, qui parlera pour tout.e.s les autres, celles et ceux qui n’osent pas, celles et ceux qui n’en auront plus jamais l’occasion, celles et ceux qui seront les prochaines victimes.

Le regard d’une femme qui dira les choses à travers le papier glacé d’une photographie.

Le regard d’une femme qui transpercera les mots.

 

Sayo.

 _Nuit_.

 

Une nuit sans fin.

Une fausse nuit.

Une nuit d’éclipse solaire.

 

Une nuit qui prend toujours fin, un jour.

 

 

 

**Et tu es le.a seul.e à pouvoir choisir quand.**

 

 


End file.
